


cambia il cielo sopra di noi

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Italy nt, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: “Sắc xanh Thiên thanh. Màu cờ đất Ý. Cỏ xanh cùng trái bóng đương nằm lăn lóc đâu đó trên sân. Leo trong vòng tay anh, anh trong vòng tay Leo.”





	cambia il cielo sopra di noi

“Nếu chúng ta thắng thì sao?”

Gigi đột ngột lên tiếng, thu hút sự chú ý của người đang nằm trong lòng, lưng áp vào lồng ngực anh, đầu gã gối lên cánh tay anh, cánh tay còn lại của anh siết quanh eo gã và kéo gã về phía mình.Cằm anh gối lên đỉnh đầu gã, anh nín thở chờ đợi câu trả lời.

Leo im lặng cân nhắc câu trả lời, hoặc là gã đang né tránh, anh không biết nữa, cho đến khi gã xoay người, mặt đối mặt với anh. Gã áp lòng bàn tay mình lên quai hàm Gigi, vuốt nhẹ, và theo thói quen, anh nương theo những cái chạm của gã, mắt nhắm lại. Nếu như gã đã không muốn trả lời, chắc chắn anh cũng sẽ chưa sẵn sàng để nghe, Gigi tự nhủ. Cho đến khi Leo rướn người lên đặt một nụ hôn khẽ khàng vào giữa hai đầu mày anh như thể gã đang muốn làm dịu đi những nếp nhăn cứng nhắc, rồi tự thu mình lại để bản thân trở nên bé nhỏ hơn trong vòng tay anh, đôi khi gã làm thế trong vô thức, mỗi khi gã cảm thấy không an toàn và chừng như gã sắp rơi, gã sẽ tự thu mình lại như vậy, thường chỉ khi có hai người họ với nhau, còn Gigi thì sẽ lập tức bung bản thân ra để ôm trọn lấy Leo, như thể chuyện ấy đã được lập trình sẵn trong hệ thống của anh vậy.

Gã chực chờ thở dài, hơi thở giấu vội vào đâu đó trong lồng ngực Gigi, anh cảm thấy tim mình trùng xuống một bậc.

“Ừ, nếu chúng ta thắng thì sao nhỉ?”

Leo nhắc lại câu hỏi một cách chậm rãi, con chữ thoát ra từ môi gã thành hình nơi xương quai xanh của anh, sống mũi gã cạ vào cổ anh, mắt gã cũng đang nhắm lại, cử động run rẩy gần như không cảm nhận được, mà Gigi làm sao lại có thể nhìn thấy được cách gã đang nín thở, chờ đợi anh di chuyển quân cờ tiếp theo.

Lẽ ra mọi sự không nên như thế này. Tựa như họ đang chơi một trò chơi chiến thuật cần phải cẩn trọng từng đường đi nước bước, giống như họ đang vờn nhau ấy.

“Nếu ta thắng,” Gigi siết chặt vòng tay, khoá Leo trong lồng ngực mình, “thì cậu sẽ ở lại cùng anh chứ?”

“Nếu chúng ta thắng,” Leo nhắc lại lời của anh thêm một lần nữa, tay gã rụt rè đặt lên eo Gigi, “thì em sẽ ở lại với anh.”

Gigi nghe tiếng gã hít một hơi thật sâu, gã đang ghi nhớ mọi thứ, từ nhiệt độ trong không khí, tiếng đập của trái tim anh cộng hưởng với gã, cái cách Gigi đang ôm lấy gã, cách Leo bám víu lấy anh, mùi hương cơ thể của họ hoà quyện với nhau, và trên hết, một mảnh hi vọng mong manh lửng lơ trong không khí, buộc họ với một viễn cảnh mà họ khát khao, trong khi treo bên dưới, trì nặng họ xuống là những gánh nặng, những lo âu và sợ hãi cùng sự thật phũ phàng nặng nề như trái tạ.

Và tất thảy mọi thứ đều gói gọn trong tấm giấy bọc “nếu như.”

= = = = =

Anh thấy Mario gục đầu xuống một cách thất vọng, như thể gã chiến binh đã mắc phải lỗi lầm nghiêm trọng nào đó với cái giá phải trả là sự thua cuộc, chứ không phải Mario Mandzukic người duy nhất đưa được trái bóng về đích và ghi cho họ một bàn thắng. Anh thấy Chiello cùng Barza đang đứng nói chuyện cùng Massi, nỗi thất vọng thành hình trong không khí. Anh thấy những người khác rải rác giữa đám đông cổ động viên đội đối phương đương ăn mừng, khuôn mặt thất thần và trống rỗng. Anh thấy Leo đi quanh an ủi đồng đội, anh thấy Leo ôm lấy Pipa từ phía sau, để Pipa vỗ nhẹ lên đầu gã rồi gã dựa vào người Pipa một lúc để đảm bảo rằng gã đang ở đây, sẵn sàng.

Tấm huy chương trên cổ Gigi đu đưa đầy nguy hiểm tựa như chiếc thòng lọng, anh đã nghĩ đến chuyện tháo nó ra như Massi, như Barza, như những người còn lại, chẳng hiểu sao nó vẫn còn ở đây, quanh cổ anh, trên ngực anh, trì trệ, nặng trĩu.

“Gigi.”

Leo tựa đầu lên vai anh, tay gã đặt sau lưng Gigi tự nhiên trở nên rõ ràng và sắc nét vô cùng giữa đống hỗn độn hổ lốn mà anh đang nhìn thấy này.

Bỗng dưng Gigi cảm thấy trào phúng đến tột cùng.

Nếu như họ thắng.

Chưa bao giờ một lần dám đả động đến việc nếu như họ thua, có lẽ vì điều đó quá rõ ràng rồi. Nếu như họ thua. Chà. Họ đã thua. Giờ thì họ đều biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra mà không còn phải thấp thỏm nữa rồi.

Mắt anh tự dưng khô khốc.

= = = = =

Gigi nhận cuộc gọi giận dữ của Claudio ngay khi anh vừa trở về Torino, nhưng thể Hoàng tử bé có giác quan thứ 6 và đã canh giờ để gọi vậy (anh sẽ không cảm thấy ngạc nhiên nếu mọi sự đúng là như vậy đâu)

“Anh-biết-tất-cả-chuyện-này-chứ?”

Claudio gằn giọng, Gigi gần như có thể thấy được cách Claudio siết lấy điện thoại, mày chau lại và quai hàm vuông vắn căng cứng trong cơn giận dữ.

“Ừ,” Gigi trả lời đơn giản, lặng lẽ ngồi xuống ghế và mở máy tính lên xem tin tức.

“AC Milan?”

Ấy cũng là điều anh không biết, cũng không ngờ đến, nhưng vẫn ậm ừ trả lời rằng có, kể cả điều đó, anh có biết.

“Figlio di puttana—“

“Claudio—“

“Không, anh im đi. Im đi.”

Đoạn cậu ấy gác máy, để lại Gigi vẫn áp điện thoại lên tai và nghe những khoảng lặng dài thật dài của màn hình điện thoại đen thui. Anh cứ ngồi vậy mãi, chẳng biết bao lâu, đến khi điện thoại anh rung lên bần bật với những câu hỏi tới tấp đến từ những người còn lại trong đội, mất năm phút vỏn vẹn sau đó để anh bắt máy cuộc gọi với một Barza đang vô cùng hoang mang.

= = = = =

@gianluigibuffon: “Đồng đội. Người bạn đồng hành. Chúng ta đã cùng nhau trải qua một cung đường rồi đó, một quãng đường ngập tràn thắng lợi. Anh mong cậu sẽ gặp được những điều tốt đẹp trên con đường mới này. Nhưng mà anh sẽ nhớ cậu lắm…”

@bonucci_leo19 [trả lời @gianluigibuffon]: “Em cũng sẽ nhớ anh nữa. Cám ơn anh vì tất cả mọi chiến thắng, vì những trận đấu chúng ta đã thắng và những trận đấu chúng ta đã thua. Hẹn gặp anh trên tuyển Quốc gia nhé.

Gigi buông điện thoại sang bên và thả người xuống giường. Tuyển Quốc gia, ừ, phải rồi, họ còn có thể gặp nhau tại tuyển Quốc gia mà.

= = = = =

Anh có thể thề rằng anh đã nghe thấy tiếng sôi lên của dòng máu nóng chảy trong từng mạch máu của những chàng trai trước mặt anh. “Cái nhìn sát thủ” đã quay lại trên gương mặt trẻ măng của Paulo, cậu trai siết lấy bàn tay của Pipa trong đường hầm khi cậu bé nghĩ rằng không có ai để ý, Gigi không nén nổi một tiếng thở hắt ra.

AC Milan đại chiến Juventus.

El Pipita đã lập nên chiến công khi giật về cho họ hai bàn thắng huy hoàng, giữa những khoảnh khắc ăn mừng chiến thắng, Gigi đánh mắt lên phía khán đài. Leo đang ngồi đó, nhưng xa quá, anh không nhìn rõ mặt gã đang biểu cảm ra sao, với cả, Gigio đang tiến tới để kéo anh vào một cái ôm vụng về.

“Bắt giỏi lắm.”

“Chú cứ nói vậy,” thằng bé cười, rồi quay sang ôm Pipa.

“Anh ấy ổn,” Gigio nói nhanh khi thằng bé cúi xuống ôm anh thêm lần nữa, “chú đừng lo. Có cháu mà.”

Gigi gật đầu khẽ khàng trước khi buông một câu đùa gì đó mà anh cũng không nhớ rõ nữa, khiến Gigio cùng những ai xung quanh vô tình nghe được đều cười phá lên. Anh nhìn lên khán đài thêm lần nữa.

Leo đã rời đi mất rồi, và Claudio cũng nhanh chóng kéo anh trở về phòng thay đồ, mặt mày nhăn nhó.

= = = = =

“Gigi.”

Tai anh ù đi.

“Gigi!”

Theo phản xạ, anh giang tay ra ôm lấy bất kì ai đó vừa tiến tới để ôm anh, nụ cười vẫn đang đông cứng trên môi, nhưng mà lạ thật đấy, người này ôm lấy anh rồi mà chẳng chịu buông anh ra. Anh còn phải tiếp tục chứ, còn phải trả lời phóng vấn, phải đối mặt với báo chí, phải—

“Gi.gi.”

Gã ôm riết lấy anh, rồi nhanh thật nhanh, mọi thứ trôi vèo vèo qua trước mắt, tới khi anh nhận ra được đây là đâu, chính xác chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, người đang ôm lấy anh là ai—

Nhận thức vỡ oà như con đê cuối cùng đã không thể chịu được những đợt sóng thần hung dữ thêm một giây phút nào được nữa, Gigi bấu víu lấy Leo, đương nhiên, còn có thể là ai khác ngoài Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, anh khóc. Khóc nấc lên như một đứa trẻ, vùi mặt vào hõm vai gã mà khóc, còn Leo mắt ráo hoảnh, cứ đứng đó, yên lặng, ôm lấy anh như một chỗ dựa, để cho Gigi bám vào người gã và khóc. Toàn thân anh run lên từng đợt, Leo xoa nhẹ lưng anh như thể gã đang dỗ một đứa trẻ, miệng liên tục gọi tên anh, giống như gã đang tìm cách ghim anh lại để anh không ngã, để anh không đổ vỡ thêm nữa.

“Em ở đây,” gã nhắc lại, “Gigi, em ở đây.”

“Anh biết,” Gigi đáp, “Anh biết cậu đang ở đây.”

Bởi vì mỗi khi mọi việc trở nên tồi tệ, cậu luôn ở đó bên cạnh anh mà.

Sắc xanh Thiên thanh. Màu cờ đất Ý. Cỏ xanh cùng trái bóng đương nằm lăn lóc đâu đó trên sân. Leo trong vòng tay anh, anh trong vòng tay Leo.

Chuyện làm sao có thể sai cho được?

—–End

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug shoulders emoticon*


End file.
